An image-reading device known in the art has an image-reading unit for reading an image from a sheet of an original at a read position. The image-reading device conveys the sheet relative to the image-reading unit, and the image-reading unit reads an image from the sheet as the sheet passes through the read position. This type of image-reading device determines whether a sheet is present at the read position and uses these determination results to set a read timing for the image-reading unit and an image size of the sheet within the scanned image, for example.